


I'll Be There

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: Give Them What They Want [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Loki (Marvel), Consensual Underage Sex, Fandral's In Trouble, Flirting, Inspired by Fanart, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Leads to Something More, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor know he's adopted, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Prompt Fic, Protective Thor (Marvel), Secret Relationship, Slow To Update, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: A drunken night leads to a secret relationship between Loki and Fandral, until Loki finds himself pregnant with Fandral's child and they realize they can't keep this a secret much longer, no matter how much Fandral dreads facing the wrath or Thor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



> This is another prompt requested with another piece of fanart of Fandral/Loki. reader4books and I had actually talked about how not only were there not that many fics of these two but hardly any dealing with mpreg and the idea was planted in my head and here we are :)
> 
> Also I'm picturing both Fandral and Thor to be around 19, in Asgardian years, and Loki 17, hence the underage. Let's say Sif is also 19 and Hogun early 20s and Volstagg somewhere between 26-28.
> 
> Oh and I'm having Loki and Thor know about Loki being adopted and a Jotun so no need for that reveal. Everyone else doesn't though which is why Thor is so protective and why no one saw this pregnancy happening.

 

 It had all started with a feast.

Loki couldn't even remember what the feast was about, or much of what went on. He remembered waiting for his brother to get ready for the feast before they walked in and joined their parents at the head of the table for the feast to start. Once they were done eating he and Thor had wandered around the hall, conversing and, in Thor's case, drinking and dancing with a few maidens while Loki stood by the sidelines. Once he saw that Thor was distracted and having some fun Loki left his brother's protective watch and went to find his own fun. It didn't matter what Thor said, Loki was plenty old enough to do as he pleased.

He had somehow ended up drinking several pints of mead, more because both Thor and their parents thought him too young to drink then because he actually wanted to. A few people tried to catch his attention, though Loki knew they were just hoping to get on Odin's or Thor's good graces through him so he ignored them all.

It was during a dull conversation with one of the high council member's son that Fandral had approached him.

"Prince Loki!" Fandral called out as he wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders, letting all of his weight fall against the slimmer prince. "Your brother Thor has been looking for you. We need someone to judge a drinking game."

"Surely he doesn't need me for that?" Loki replied dully but turning away from the dull conversation nonetheless, not caring if what Fandral said was true or not.

Fandral chuckled merrily as he steered Loki away. "No, but it looked like you needed saving."

Loki scoffed at that. "I can handle myself just fine, no matter what Thor thinks."

"He's just looking out for his baby brother, Loki. You can't fault him for that, can you?" Fandral said as he pulled Loki closer towards him and Loki caught the whiff of mead from Fandral's breath, wondering how much the warrior has already drank. If he had spent most of the night with Thor and the rest of his friends he most likely drank quite a bit.

"As I am constantly reminding my brother, I am not a child." And to prove this point Loki took a drink from his own pint, drawing Fandral's attention towards it but choosing not to comment on it as he knew there was no real way to make Loki stop. "And I don't need to be watched, Fandral."

The warrior merely shrugged and said, "Perhaps I just wish to spend some time with you, my dark haired prince."

"Oh?" Loki stopped walking and smirked at Fandral, taking the older warrior slightly off guard. "Shouldn't you be busy trying to woo some maiden into bed with you?"

"Perhaps I want a challenge tonight." Fandral boldly winked at him and Loki let out an amused laugh as he said, "As if you'd really risk angering Thor." Loki scoffed again as he grabbed another pint of mead from a passing servant girl and took a long pull from it, Fandral watching him closely.

"How about a wager then." Fandral asked and Loki turned to him, slightly intrigued. "A drinking contest between you and me. If I win, you spend the rest of the feast by my side. If you win, I'll leave you be."

Loki narrowed his eyes at this. "Was this my brother's idea? His attempt at being clever by forcing me to let you be by my side in order to 'watch' over me."

"Ah, so you believe I will win?"

Loki grimaced at that and called a servant girl to him, ordering ten pints of mead for him and Fandral before turning back to said warrior and saying, "You're on."

And with that, both the young prince and the warrior picked up their first pint and began to drink.

\----

The sound of dishes and cutlery being placed and moved around reached Loki's ears just as he heard the front door of his rooms open and close as the servants left, leaving behind his breakfast. Though Loki was starving he had no desire to get out of bed and placed his cheek back against the warmth and firmness of his bed, succumbing to sleep once again. Until he heard a sleepy grunt and his eyes snapped wide open.

That sound didn't come from him.

Loki pushed himself up onto his forearms and found himself looking down at what was unmistakably Fandral.

What....?

And... was he shirtless?

Loki looked down at himself and realized that he himself was naked and he had the feeling that so was Fandral. There was also a dull throbbing in his head that he suspected was from all the mead he drank last night. He also had the vague impression that he was sore in the best way and was aware that his hole was throbbing, but pleasantly so. And Fandral was sleeping next to him, naked, in his bed with a sleepy but somewhat smug looking grin.

He stared at Fandral's sleeping face for a while, his eyes taking in the light blonde hairs that made out his perfectly trimmed eyebrows and ridiculous mustache and goatee. How his usually perfectly styled and coiffed hair looked so soft when it was tangled by sleep. Loki noticed a few sweaty strands of hair plastered to Fandral's neck and face and he carefully pushed them back and shut his eyes softly as he remembered how Fandral came to be on his bed.

Though Loki had done his best he had never drank before and it came as no shock that he would eventually lose and had to let Fandral tag along. What was unexpected was that he had found himself enjoying Fandral's company. Laughing at him attempts to woo him, to charm him, and he had liked it. He had. He had been sure that Fandral had been messing with him, that he hadn't meant any of the words he had said.

And yet...

When Fandral had leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear, smelling strongly of mead, and asking if they could go somewhere more private... Loki hadn't hesitated in grabbing his hand and leading him to his room, shutting the door behind them. He hadn't hesitated in fiercely returning the kiss that Fandral placed against his lips. Hadn't hesitated in wrapping his arms around his neck and letting out a low moan against Fandral's mouth as he grabbed his waist and pulled him close. And when Fandral gently pushed him on his bed and began to carefully remove his clothes Loki hadn't hesitated in removing his and offering himself to Fandral. Hadn't hesitated in letting him take him. In enjoying it.

Loki opened his eyes again and slowly pulled his hand back, taking one last look at Fandral, before getting up out of bed and heading to his bathing chambers to wash up and prepare for the day.

\----

Once Loki had bathed and dressed in his usual leathers, his dark hair slicked back, he walked back out into his bathing chambers and found Fandral still sleeping blissfully on his bed. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes Loki approached him to try and wake him when he heard a loud knock on the outside of his room and Thor's thundering voice calling out, "Brother! Are you awake yet?"  

Fandral finally woke up, sitting straight up in bed, his eyes wide, and Loki slapped a hand over his mouth. Fandral turned to look at him and Loki held a finger against his lips, telling him to stay quiet, as he called out, "Yes, brother! I'll be out in a minute and then we can eat together in a moment."

"Hurry, Loki!" Thor called and as soon Loki heard  him fall on a chair he turned his attention back to Fandral and pulled his hand back.

"I suggest you get dressed and sneak out of here before Thor finds you naked on my bed." Loki said in a cold voice and threw the warrior's clothes and boots at him and turning to leave his bed chambers.

"Wait, Loki..." Fandral called out to him quietly and Loki heard him attempting to get out of bed and turned to look at him over his shoulder and said, "You better be gone from my room before Thor and I finish eating, Fandral." And left the warrior, naked, on his bed to eat with his brother.

He remembered the sweet and kind words Fandral told him. Remembered how gentle and caring he was when Loki, nervous as last night had been his first time lying with anyone, had let Fandral known. He remembered the sloppy kisses that felt like declarations. He remembered how he had worshiped Fandral's body and how Fandral had worshiped his. He remembered feeling nothing but pleasure.

But it was all a lie. 

Fandral was someone who charmed people when he wanted to take them to bed for the night. And that was all.

Loki wasn't any different. Just Fandral's largest conquest. A drunken conquest, but a conquest still.

Loki expected nothing from last night and he will not let this affect him. Fandral had wanted him for the night and he got him. That was that.

"Did you enjoy the feast, brother?" Thor asked, a smile on his face when he saw Loki appear."

Loki gave him a small smile in return. "I did."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I did add that slow update tag for a reason... sorry again.

Ever since Fandral had sneaked out of Loki's bed chambers while he and Thor had been eating in Loki's front rooms Fandral had been trying desperately to speak to the young prince. Particularly when Thor or anyone else, but mostly Thor, wasn't around. Not that he didn't speak to Loki when they were with Thor or the others, Loki acted much like he did before in which he only spoke to the others when absolutely necessary but clearly favored his brother. Fandral figured it was merely to keep up pretenses and not arouse anyone's suspicions, and yet he was sure he could spot a spark of coldness deep in Loki's eyes when he spoke to him that no one, not even Sif or Hogun, had spotted.

That hurt.

And it was why he  _needed_ to speak to Loki. He hadn't given him much chance when he had woken up, having merely kicked Fandral out through the back, and Fandral  _needed_ to explain things. He felt, knew, that Loki was mad at him and he wasn't quite sure why. True, he couldn't remember much of the feast or  _how_ he ended up in Loki's rooms and bedding the young prince. But he  _did_ remember how shy the usually bold prince was. How he trembled under Fandral's touch. How his pale skin shone in the meager light of the moon and how flushed it was. How Loki's soft moans spurned him on. His tentative but sweet kisses. And how he had fully embraced Fandral...

Just remembering that made the warrior feel like running to the young prince and enveloping him in his arms, never wanting to let him go.

Of course said young prince was avoiding Fandral and was constantly in the presence of his overprotective brother. Though Loki would deny it the brother's were quite close and were nearly always in each other's presence which made this all so much more difficult.

But there was still a chance to catch Loki alone. Fandral had just forgotten about it.

They had just finished their usual sparring, Fandral hadn't done that well with how distracted he was and all he wanted to do was go drink. Loki had held his own quite well, Thor and Sif and the Warriors Three were helping him develop his own fighting skills and he was quickly mastering the use of knives and daggers, but stilled struggled with hand to hand combat and fighting with slightly larger and heavier weapons. His last fight was with Sif, as she was the fastest out of them all, and once Thor had said they were done for the day Loki had quickly thanked Sif for the fight and had gone to wash up, pointedly ignoring the smile Fandral threw at him.

Now Hogun and Volstagg were straightening up the weapons they had used while Sif and Thor shared a drink of water between them.

"Loki's really starting to show some improvement, isn't he?" Volstagg commented once he and Hogun were done and Fandral could see Thor nodding proudly out of the corner of his eye.

"Only a little more training and Loki will be one of Asgard's most formidable fighters." Thor agreed.

"He still has a ways to go, Thor. He's fast, faster then me even, and light on his feet. But right now he's still depending too much on his magic and daggers and he get's overwhelmed when he's fighting more then one of us at once. If he were to go to battle tomorrow he will fall." Sif pointed out and placed a calming hand on Thor's shoulder when he saw the way the thunderer had tensed up. "I don't say this to be too critical, just to get you to acknowledge that he's not done with his training, but when he is done he will be an asset in battle."

"In the meantime we simply continue helping Loki. Same time tomorrow?" Volstagg asked as he took the water skin from Thor. Thor shook his head.

"I have private training tomorrow for most of the day and Loki most likely won't want to train without me so you all have a free day tomorrow."

Fandral raised his head up at that. 

He had completely forgotten about Thor's private training. And he was right, Loki never wanted to train without Thor around and the other's usually took this as an opportunity to spend time with family or enjoy tome to themselves. Fandral might be able to finally speak to Loki on his own.

Or at least attempt to.

\----

Fandral had waited until mid-morning before going to look for Loki.

Thor didn't tend to leave for his private training until after having breakfast with his parents and brother. Once Thor was gone Loki tended to wander off to his mother's lovely gardens where he would finish eating his breakfast before wandering to his rooms or library and Fandral hoped to catch him in the gardens.

The queen's gardens were open to only a few and, luckily, Fandral was one of those few so they should have the gardens to themselves. Unless the queen decided to join her son...

Just in case, Fandral snuck into the Great Hall and was relieved to see Queen Frigga still seated at the table, speaking with the Allfather. Loki was no where in sight and Fandral, after grabbing a few slices of cheese, bread, and apples, headed to the gardens, trying not to attract any attention to himself.

He walked under the arched entrance to the queen's private gardens and it didn't take him too long to spot Loki's familiar silhouette seated on one of the stone benches, his head bowed over a book.

Fandral cleared his throat a bit nervously before plastering a smile on his face and made his way over to Loki, carefully stepping in front of him.

It was a quiet minute before Loki finally looked up from his book, a questioning look in his eyes. "I brought some late breakfast." Fandral said, holding up the tray he had placed all the food on. Loki raised an eyebrow, looking entirely unimpressed and remaining silent. Fandral decided to take a risk. "We need to talk about that night after the feast."

That got a slight reaction from Loki.

Loki shut his eyes and angrily slammed the book closed before speaking in a cold tone. "No, we do not." Loki then stood up and Fandral quickly put the tray of food down and grabbed a hold of Loki's arm and didn't plan on letting go until he and Loki spoke, no matter how murderous Loki's glare was looking at the moment. Fandral knew that if they were anywhere else Loki would have used his magic to send Fandral flying. Really he could have done anything to make Fandral regret laying a hand on him, but since they were both in Frigga's private gardens they both knew Loki wouldn't dare do so. Nonetheless, it was clear Loki was pissed and didn't welcome the touch.

"We need to talk, Loki. You're mad at me and I don't know why and I don't like having you mad at me."

Loki merely stared at him with a rather blank look on his face before he said, "Why does me possibly being mad at you bother you so much, Fandral? You do this all the time. Isn't that why they call you Fandral the Dashing, after all?"

"Wait," Fandral let go of Loki's arm and held out both hands in front of him as he shook his head, "you, you think what happened between us was-"

"One of your conquests, yes. You don't have to deny it, I know you like to refer to every person you bed as conquests, and that you like to brag to all of us about them. I would be mad," Loki shrugged, "but you haven't been boasting about that night so I'm simply acting like it never happened so there's really no reason to talk about it and simply put it behind us. I already have."

Fandral surprised them both by grabbing Loki roughly by the shoulders and shaking him a little as he shouted, "You weren't a conquest to me, Loki!"

Loki looked at Fandral, slightly bewildered, before reigning in his expression into a cold stare as he leaned forward so that he was in Fandral's face. "Oh? What exactly was I then? Your grand prize, perhaps? Were all those little conquests of your's just for practice as you worked up to your real prize; a prince of Asgard?"

"What? No-"

"If you hadn't succeeded with me would you have gone for Thor instead?"

"No! Loki, listen to me-"

"Well,  _Fandral,_ I will be no one's prize or conquest or whatever the hell you want to call it! To me that night meant nothing but a drunken mistake and if you ever bring it up, if I ever hear you speaking a word of it to anyone, or if you ever so much as look at me with a look of triumph you will regret it. I will make you regret it as much as I do now." Loki snarled as he pushed Fandral away from him, straightening out his clothes and resolutely ending this conversation.

But Fandral wasn't done.

"Loki, please, just listen to me." Fandral implored him and when Loki merely glared at him but stayed silent Fandral took that as consent to continue. "It wasn't a conquest or me trying to seduce you to simply prove that I could, I had honestly never even thought of doing so. Not because I didn't want to or found you attractive, I just never thought it  _could_ be possible. I don't remember how that night led to us being together in that way, and I suspect you don't either, but I  _do_ remember that I had enjoyed it. Not just because of the physical and sexual act, but because it was you. Because I saw a part of you I never had before or thought even existed and I enjoyed that. You were so open and vulnerable with me and it was nothing I had ever experienced with you or anyone else. I felt so close to you and I don't want to lose that, Loki. I don't know what happened between us, exactly, but it was nice. Believe me Loki, that night was more special to me then you can imagine and it wasn't me simply being me."

Fandral finished speaking and simply looked at Loki with beseeching and earnest eyes, hoping that he managed to successfully say and express what he wanted to and that Loki would believe him. That Loki wouldn't be so cold towards him anymore. But when Loki spoke his next words Fandral's heart fell.

"I don't believe you." Loki said in such a cold and dismissive voice and stalked off. Fandral knew better then to follow him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't worry, Loki won't push Fandral away for much longer. He just doesn't know what to do with all these feelings :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the long update. So sorry. But at least I posted on Valentine's Day. Enjoy :)

"Everything all right Fandral?"

Fandral had been leaning against a tree, his arms crossed and an ankle crossed over the other, and had been watching some of the other warriors and guards training, lost in thought, when he was startled by Thor's voice and turned to see him next to him.

"Yes, of course," Fandral answered, straightening up and turning to face Thor, "why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was actually looking for you but none of the others could say for sure where you might be."

That was because Fandral hadn't really spent time with anyone since he has spoken to Loki in the queen's private gardens. He wasn't sure why, all he knew was he had no desire to be in anyone's company as he tried to sort things out. He just couldn't understand anything that had happened.

What had he and Loki been doing at the feast when they were drunk? How did they get to be so close, closer then Fandral had ever felt with anyone else, only for this huge rift to be between them now? Why did Loki seem so content to insist that they merely act as if it had never happened yet seeming bothered by it as well? And why did it bother Fandral so much?

Loki was a friend, not a close friend. They hardly spoke much and whenever they were in each other's company it was because of Thor. Loki only spent time with him, Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun because of Thor and he hardly spoke to them and they rarely spoke to him. In truth, Fandral had always been one of the most friendliest towards Loki. Not that the others were rude, they paid him the respect he deserved as second prince, but it was clear they didn't treat him as a friend like they did Thor. Only Fandral. And now Loki was pushing him away and Fandral felt this need to cross that wall Loki was building up between them. It was all so confusing.

"Fandral?" Thor called out and Fandral pulled himself out of his thoughts, realizing a bit late that he was still talking with Thor. 

"Yes?" Fandral asked, smiling a bit and hoping to play it off as if nothing had happened. But Thor was looking at him intently as he asked, "What has you so distracted?"

"Nothing, Thor. Nothing at all. So, why were you looking for me?"

"Ah, yes. I was thinking about going for a hunt for a few days, maybe a week. I've already spoken to Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun and they've all agreed to go. Can we count on you to join us?" Thor asked merrily.

"What about Loki?" Fandral couldn't help but ask and hoping it wouldn't seem slightly suspicious. Surely Fandral has asked about whether Loki would be joining them all before, right? Thor didn't seem to think it a strange question, or notice the way Fandral was fidgeting as he waited for him to answer. Though Thor also did seem a little disappointed when he finally did answer.

"I did ask Loki, and it did seem like he was willing to go until he realized that it wouldn't just be him and myself going. I tried to still get him to join but he completely refused. But you'll still join us, right Fandral, my friend?"

"Of course," Fandral said as he plastered one of his several charming smiles and trying not to let his slight disappointment show, "you know me, Thor, I can't miss out on a good hunt as much as I can't resist a trip to the taverns or brothels."

Thor let out an amused laugh at that, hitting Fandral on his arm, "Excellent. We plan on leaving early tomorrow." 

"Meeting at the usual spot?" Fandral asked. Thor nodded in confirmation before heading back towards the palace.

\----

Sif and the Warriors Three went to meet Thor over by the stables only to see both Thor and Loki there, finishing tying all their things and provisions to their horses. As the four of them got nearer it became quite evident that, even though they were speaking in hushed tones, the brothers seemed to be arguing with one another.

"I told you several times that I didn't want to go!" The younger prince hissed angrily at his older brother.

"Yes," Thor said in a tone that suggested they had already gone through this argument and he was merely indulging his brother, "I know. But, as I've told you repeatedly, father has gotten several reports of raiders that have taken to hiding out in the woods and has asked us  _both_ to apprehend them, along with Sif and the Warriors Three. And I don't see why you're so angry about it, Loki."

"Raiders?" Sif spoke as they all stopped before the two princes.

"Does this mean we are no longer going hunting?" Volstagg asked.

"We are," Thor greeted them all with a smile as Loki merely turned his back on them all, muttering angrily under his breath, "but instead of game we will be looking for raiders."

"Our father ordered us to." Came Loki's angry hiss again while Thor merely looked at his brother with a deep frown, clearly confused and concerned by Loki's anger.

"We've been sent to deal with raiders before, brother, there's no need to be worried about these raiders." Thor said as he placed a comforting hand on his brother.

This was a mistake.

Loki yanked himself away from Thor's touch, his face contorted in anger, as he snapped, "I'm not a child, Thor! I can deal with these raiders just fine!"

"Then why are you so angry?" Thor asked him, starting to get just a little annoyed by how difficult Loki was being. But Loki merely finished tying up his supplies on his horse and climbed on top of his horse with an annoyed huff and already started to head away from the stables. Thor rolled his eyes but climbed on his horse and moved to catch up to his brother and take the lead while Sif and the Warriors Three stared at each other before following after the princes on their own horses. 

As they rode throughout the woods, looking for a nice and hidden spot that the raiders they were looking from wouldn't be likely to come across, Thor filled Sif and the others in in what their father had told them over breakfast.

It appears that over a month ago there have been some robberies in some of the outer villages. Nothing huge, mostly some missing chickens, a few horses and goats, and some homes had been clearly broken into and ransacked, some money missing and a few valuables. But as the weeks progressed more and more things were being reported stolen to the guards that watched and kept outer in the various villages. Not just livestock and valuables but other materials like clothing, leather, metal, and stores were being broken into as well. Some being found completely vandalized. And soon there were reports of attacks and children and women going missing for a few days before stumbling back injured. Once Odin got word that an entire family had been found murdered and the oldest daughter had been found on the outskirts of the village, dead, naked, and covered in bruises, he knew it was time to do something and apprehend these raiders.

Not wanting to leave the villages unguarded Odin had chosen to send more guards to the outer villages and even those closer to the palace and send Thor, Loki, and their warrior friends to apprehend the raiders. Frigga had apparently been against the idea of sending Loki as he was still learning hand to hand combat and she still thought him too young, but Heimdall had reported that it seemed that one of the men among the raiders party knew some magic and that was perhaps why they haven't already been caught by the regular guards. A simple cloaking spell could hide them from those who did not know magic. But Loki did and Odin was confident that his skills outweighed the unknown raiders.

"It is believed that the raiders party possibly includes around ten, maybe twelve men. Father has said we are to bring a few into custody but it will be no matter if we kill all or most of them. Any stolen livestock or belongings we find we are to leave for guards to go back for. If there are any hostages with them we are not to harm them and set them free and keep them from further harm." Thor told them all and Sif and the Warriors Three all nodded.

"There's a cave there up ahead," Hogun spoke up, "we should make camp there."

"Good idea Hogun. Loki, can you cloak our camp from being found? We didn't give you four much of a warning and you brought far more things with you then you normally would have. Don't want the raiders to spot them or the horses."

"I can do it." Loki agreed sullenly, still in a bad mood. He had pulled on the reigns of his horse, slowing it down until he had fallen behind the others where he had remained mostly silent and bringing down the energy of their outing and raiding party. 

"Cheer up Loki," Volstagg turned around on the seat of his horse to face the young prince in another attempt to cheer him up slightly. "Now is an excellent opportunity for you to show off your skills with magic."

"Like any of you care much about my skill in magic." Loki snapped back and glared at the large warrior.

"Loki, enough." Thor called back to him, stopping his horse and turning it around to face his brother. Loki stopped in his horse in its track so he wouldn't find himself in front of his brother and glared at him. "There is no reason for this attitude of yours. I would have thought you would have been glad to show not just your skills in magic but in fighting? What better way then apprehending these raiders terrorizing the villages?"

Loki hissed at his brother but did not answer and Thor merely sighed. The sun would be going down soon and he wanted to set up camp and start a fire before night fell. They were to search for the raiders tomorrow and whether or not Loki stayed in this foul mood Thor knew his brother would focus when he needed to. So he merely turned back around and headed towards the cave Hogun had spotted.

\----

A few hours later found Thor, Loki, Volstagg, and Fandral sitting around the fire and cooking some hares that Volstagg had caught, skinned, and cleaned. They were waiting for Sif and Hogun to return from the scouting trip Thor had sent them on to try and locate the raiders camp. Sif and Hogun were both the swiftest and quietest and were the least likely to be spotted. Thor had seriously debated sending Loki with them as he was even stealthier with his magic but he had ultimately decided against it. Though he knew Sif and Hogun would keep his brother safe, as they were duty bound to watch and protect both princes, Thor still wasn't ready to send his brother off to danger without him being at his side.

Loki had placed a charm around their camp so that it would be all but invisible to anyone but them and Heimdall so they didn't have to worry about their fire being seen or tensing at any sound outside for they were completely concealed.

Just as the hares were done cooking and Volstagg was removing them from the fire Sif and Hogun had appeared. "We found them." Sif announced as soon as she sat beside Thor and accepting a piece of rabbit Volstagg handed to her. "They're down close to the river and just a few miles away from another village. We managed to get close enough to overhear them, they plan on attacking that village at dawn when only a few of the villagers will be up."

"Then we attack before dawn," Thor said as he took a large bite of his share of the hares before handing it to Loki who had refused the share Volstagg had tried handing him. Loki shot him a glare but wordlessly took a small bite out of it. "Did you see how many there were?"

"Twelve." Hogun answered and Thor frowned. He knew to better defeat the raiders they would have to split up, most likely in groups of two to better surround the raiders. In groups of two they could easily take on and defeat four raiders easily and quickly. Thor would go over the details and plans in a few hours, just before dawn. For now...

"We should head to bed." Thor announced and Loki quickly got up and picked up his bedroll, dropping it near the very back of the cave and plopping down on top of it. No one said anything but prepared for bed as well, knowing they would be up very soon.

\----

Loki groaned as he felt Thor attempting to shake him awake, continuously muttering his name. Loki waved his arm away, not sure why Thor was in his room or trying to wake him up. He refused to open his eyes but he could tell it was far too early to wake up.

"Loki, you need to get up now." Thor started to sound irritated and Loki felt the same, rolling over so that his back was to Thor. Only then did he realize he was not on his soft and roomy bed but lying on a reasonably warm and comfortable bedroll in a small cave. Then he remembered the raiders and that their father had sent them both and their friends to deal with it. Only then did Loki awaken, sitting up and turning to face Thor. "At last, hurry up, it's nearly done and we need to confront the raiders before they reach the village."

He waited until Thor turned to finish putting on his light armor before standing up and waving a hand over the bedroll and himself, rolling up the bedroll and freshening up his appearance before leaving the cave to relieve himself. Once he did he looked for a water canister as his throat was still feeling slightly dry from sleep.

"Water?" He heard Fandral's voice, sounding ridiculously hopeful, and turned to glare at the man. Fandral raised his hands up somewhat defensively, his own hair still looking rather wet. Did he really attempt to wash his hair before a raid? "I'm just offering you water, I swear."

Loki huffed but took the water, he was thirsty and if Thor or any of the others was watching they might start to wonder why Loki was acting odd over a water canister. And that wouldn't do. Fandral seemed as if he wanted to say more, but merely let out a barely audible sigh and turned back to the cave to gather his swords. Loki merely sat by the fire, waiting for the others to finish, wanting this to end already. Not because he was intimidated by these so called raiders, but because he still couldn't get a sense of his feelings towards Fandral.

He didn't regret turning him away, he would not be  _anyone's_ prize. Much less for someone who makes a game of it. He had already made the drunken mistake to even sleep with Fandral, and it still burned him to know that Fandral was, and always will be, his first. And he was still furious at his drunk self and was determined not to make the same mistake with sober as he knew there was no possible future with Fandral, no good path a dalliance with him would end with. Just more regret and anger.

So why couldn't he stop thinking about Fandral?

Why couldn't he forgot how  _good_ it had felt to be held by him. To feel his arms around him, holding him close. The feel of his lips against his skin, the touch of his skin. The way Fandral had looked at him, his light brown eyes looking at him with so much adoration and wonder. The way the light shone against his light blonde hair and goatee. The way Loki felt whole and at peace with Fandral near him. And how sad he felt when he realized that night meant more to him then it would ever feel to Fandral...

"It's time to go." Thor's voice rang throughout their small campsite and Loki shook those disquieting thoughts away. It didn't matter. Loki had already told Fandral that their night together had meant nothing and that he wanted nothing to do with it, and he had meant it. He did. There were more pressing matters to deal with so, with that firm reminder, Loki stood up and went to stand by his brother as he went over his plan for dealing with these raiders, making sure to warn Fandral with his eyes not to stand too close to him. Fandral, fortunately, took the hint.

"So what's the plan Thor?" Sif asked once they were all gathered around.

"You and Hogun both said that there were twelve raiders, correct?" When Sif and Hogun both nodded Thor continued talking. "There's six of us so I figured the best way to take them down is by splitting in two so each group of two only has to deal with four raiders instead of twelve. That way we're more likely to successfully deal with them quickly."

"It's a sound plan," Volstagg agreed, "and we can ambush them from different directions to confuse them better."

"So we should divide into the groups now, what are the groups, Thor?" Sif asked.

Thor pointed to Sif, "You and Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun, and Loki and myself-"

"No, that won't work." Hogun disagreed, interrupting Thor who turned to face him, along with the others.

"Why not?" Thor asked, not sounding angry at all. He was used and was accustomed to his friends questioning his ideas and coming up with far better ideas then him.

"You and Loki cannot pair up together, not when we are dealing with raiders."

"I'm not sending my little brother on his own to fight them." Thor hissed slightly, getting a little angry with Hogun for suggesting it.

"I'm not a child, Thor!" Loki snarled, but no one paid him any attention.

"I am not suggesting that," Hogun explained calmly, "but this is not a simple hunt, this is a fight against raiders who have killed for a few coins and livestock, what will they do if faced with the two princes of Asgard? The four of us had made vows to protect you both and we cannot do that if you two go off on your own. One of us should be paired with Loki and yourself."

"I can watch over myself and Loki just fine and we are wasting time." Thor was being slightly stubborn.

"Hogun has a point," Volstagg now cut in. "and you become even more restless when you feel the need to protect Loki and that is something we cannot afford. Trust us to be able to protect your brother, Thor. Have Sif go with you and Fandral with Loki. Sif is just as fierce a warrior as you and both Loki and Fandral move stealthily and Fandral fights with his swords, he can fight the raiders up close while Loki stays slightly more back fighting with his magic and daggers."

Loki opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to disagree with that idea, but then he saw his brother's face and realized that Thor was actually considering this. No, he couldn't actually be considering this? Loki wanted to spend less time alone with Fandral, not more! But he couldn't argue, not without raising suspicions and slowly them down even more. They still needed to get close to the raiders camp before dawn.

"Fine, we'll do that. Sif you're with me now and Fandral, I am trusting you to protect Loki in my place." Thor pointed his finger menacingly at Fandral while Loki cursed silently in his head.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly it might be a month or two before the next update.


End file.
